1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work, working and/or utility vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to improving a configuration of a rear portion of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4606290 teaches a configuration in which pairs of left and right front wheels and rear wheels are supported in an independent suspension style on a vehicle body frame of a small vehicle used for a golf cart or the like as a work vehicle. Specifically, the configuration includes a pair of left and right center frames in lower positions and a pair of left and right rear frames in upper positions. The configuration includes a vertically oriented front arm support frame and rear arm support frame connected to the center frames and rear frames. An upper arm and lower arm of a rear wheel suspension are supported in a swingable manner with respect to the front arm support frame and the rear arm support frame.
Japanese Patent No. 4606290 teaches a configuration in which the rear arm support frame includes a stabilizer bracket, a horizontally oriented stabilizer cross portion is supported in a swingable manner on the stabilizer bracket, and arm portions at both ends of the stabilizer are connected via a joint to the upper arm of the rear wheel suspension.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-67081 teaches a configuration in which pairs of left and right front wheels and rear wheels are included on a vehicle body frame of a multipurpose vehicle used as a work vehicle. The configuration includes an engine, a hydrostatic continuously variable transmission, a transmission, and the like at a rear position of the vehicle body. In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-67081, the engine, hydrostatic continuously variable transmission, and the transmission are supported on an auxiliary frame at a rear position of the vehicle body frame.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-67081, the transmission has a structure in which a rear wheel axle case extends in a left-right direction and the rear wheels are provided on the extended ends of the rear wheel axle case. A rear suspension is configured by the auxiliary frame being supported in a vertically oscillating manner on the vehicle body frame via a plurality of arms, by a lower end of a damper being connected to the auxiliary frame, and by action of a biasing force of a coil spring.
In the vehicle in Japanese Patent No. 4606290, the rear arm support frame includes a stabilizer bracket on a front surface thereof. By supporting the arm portion of the stabilizer on the stabilizer bracket, the stabilizer is arranged in a space on an upper side of the center frame and on a lower side of the rear frame.
However, when considering a configuration in which the transmission case and the like are arranged at a rear position of the vehicle body, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-67081, the transmission case and the like are arranged in a space occupied by the stabilizer, thus interfering with the placement of the stabilizer. Further, in a configuration where a space is formed in the rear portion of the vehicle body between the transmission case and the frames, it is possible to arrange the stabilizer in this space. However, the stabilizer is inserted through the space and so assembly of the vehicle is likely to require time and effort.
Further, in a configuration where the transmission case or the like is arranged at a rear position of the vehicle body, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-67081, when an entire length of the vehicle body frame is shortened due to an objective to reduce weight or size, for example, the transmission case protrudes backward from the vehicle body frame, thus requiring protection for the transmission case.